Dani's Castle
by Tasha2853
Summary: This Is Where Kait Is New And Her Dad Is The Groundkeeper
1. Chapter 1-A Fresh Start

**Ok So This Is About Where Kait Is Knew Because Her Dad Is The New Groundkeeper So It's The Same People But Different Way Round Hope You Like It xxx**

**A Fresh Start**

**~At The Castle~**

**At the castle it is hectic Dylan is running around after Trafford, Esme is causing trouble where the rest of them are trying to tidy up**

**"****Guys come on tidy up faster, Dylan get Trafford and put him away, the new groundskeeper will be here soon and we can't have him thinking that were a bunch of teens that can't look after themselves" Rich shouted across the castle suddenly he sees Dylan running after Trafford and walks away **

**~Groundskeeper House~**

**"****Hey dad" Kait said "Don't you need to go to the castle" Kait asked**

**"****Yeh but I don't have time could you go" Kait's dad said**

**"****Sure" Kait said**

**~Outside The Castle~**

**Kait is walking up to the castle and knocks on the door**

**~Inside The Castle~**

**"JIMMY GET THE DOOR!" Rich shouted as Jimmy ran up to the door opened it and saw a girl standing there in jeans, a crop top and a jacket "Hi are you the owner of the castle?" Kait asked**

**"****Yeh me and Rich" Jimmy said confused**

**"****RICH!" Jimmy shouted as Rich came running down**

**"****Who's the girl?" Rich asked**

**"****Excuse me the girl has a name" Kait said**

**"****And that would be?" Jimmy asked**

**"****Kait" Kait said**

**"****Are you the groundskeeper?" Rich asked**

**"****His daughter are you two the owners?" Kait said**

**"****Yeh I'm Jimmy and this is Rich" Jimmy said still confused**

**"****A little young aren't you" Kait said**

**"****Hey were 16" Rich said**

**"****Anyway my dad couldn't make it he had to get some paperwork sorted so he sent me instead" Kait said**

**"****Please come in" Jimmy said**

**"****Ok I have one thing to ask, how can two 16 year olds afford a place like this" Kait asked**

**"****Were very loaded" Rich said as him and Jimmy tried to act rich**

**"****Try again" Kait said**

**"****Fine we inherited it from our great Aunt" Jimmy said**

**"****That's better" Kait said**

**"****Wow she's good" Jimmy said to Rich**

**"****Anyone else live here" Kait asked**

**"****Yeh DYLAN, ESME, GABE" Rich shouted as Dylan ran in and Esme and Gabe popped in**

**"****Are they…" Kait said**

**"****Ghosts" Jimmy said**

**"****Ok I'm outta here" Kait said walking out**

**"****Someone needs to go after her we need a groundskeeper" Jimmy said**

**"****I got it" Rich said running after her**

**"****Kait, Kait wait" Rich said grabbing her hand and as he realized he let go**

**"****What?" Kait said**

**"****Come on we can't help that we have ghost they were there when we moved in, plus we need your dad" Rich said "How old are you?" Rich asked**

**"****16" Kait said**

**"****Exactly same age as me and if you were living alone without any parents and a bunch of teens trust me it's really hard to keep this place running and having a groundskeeper would make it so much easier" Rich said as Kait sighed**

**"****Plus it would be cool having another girl round here the one we have is Esme and she isn't much fun to be around" Rich said "Sooo…" Rich continued**

**"****Fine" Kait said**

**"****Yess" Rich said "Come on I'll give you a tour" Rich said as Kait followed him back to the castle and they were all waiting there**

**"****Haven't you guys got whatever to do?" Rich said as they all dispersed**

**"****Follow me" Rich said as him and Kait left**

**~2 Hours Later After The Tour At The Entrance~**

**"****This is a big castle" Kait said**

**"****Hey your welcome here anytime" Rich said**

**"****Thanks" Kait said leaving**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Jimmy is sat at the table when Rich enters and sits down**

**"****So what'd you say to Kait to make her stay?" Jimmy asked**

**"****That's between me and her" Rich said**

**"****Don't" Jimmy said**

**"****Don't what?" Rich asked**

**"****Don't fall for her" Jimmy said**

**"****I won't, maybe" Rich said running out**

**"****RICH" Jimmy said falling of his chair**

**"****Meant that" Jimmy said**

**~A Few Days Later~**

**They hadn't seen Kait in a few days they thought that was the last they were going to see of her which was sad for Rich cause he liked her even though they just met when**

**~Knock Knock~**

**Rich ran to the door and opened it seeing Kait stood there**

**"****Hey Kait not seen you in a few days" Rich said**

**"****Yeh I've been unpacking" Kait said**

**"****Thought I said your welcome here anytime" Rich said**

**"****You did" Kait said**

**"****Well you've not been using it that much" Rich said as Kait laughed**

**"****Hey want to see something cool?" Rich asked as Kait nodded**

**"****Follow me then" Rich said**

**~In The Studio~**

**Kait and Rich enter as Jimmy is sat down**

**"****Hey Rich and Kait what you doing here?" Jimmy asked**

**"****I told her she could stop by any time" Rich said**

**"****Cool, anyway what do you think of our studio?" Jimmy said**

**"****It's awesome but why?" Kait asked**

**"****Were Bogmoor FM" Rich said**

**"****No way, you guys thats so cool" Kait said as Jimmy was taking credit**

**"****You've never heard of us have you" Rich said**

**"****Nope" Kait said as they all laughed**

**"****Hey come on let me introduce you to everyone else" Rich said as they left**

**~In The Library~**

**Dylan, Esme And Gabe are messing around in the library, when Rich and Kait enter**

**"****Kait this is my little brov Dylan and Esme and Gabe our resident ghost" Rich said**

**"****Nice to meet you" Kait said**

**"****Great another person to scare" Esme said poofing out and re-poofing behind her**

**"****Boo" Esme said as Kait turned around**

**"****Sorry Esme I don't scare that easy" Kait said**

**"****Sorry Esme you can't scare everyone" Rich said as Gabe and Dylan were in shock**

**"****Wow she has never been able to not scare anyone" Dylan said**

**"****She even scared Master Rich here" Gabe said**

**"****No she didn't" Rich said trying to act macho**

**"****Yeh she did" Dylan said as Kait laughed**

**"****Ok that's enough with these" Rich said directing Kait out**

**~In The Kichten~**

**Rich and Kait enters as he goes to the fridge and she sits down**

**"****Wanna drink?" Rich asks**

**"****Sure" Kait said as he got it, gave it her and sat down**

**"****I'd love to live here, like you said no parents just teens" Kait said**

**"****Yeh but it gets a bit crazy round here sometimes" Rich said**

**"****What'd you mean?" Kait asked**

**"****Well Gabe's responsible so he's ok, Jimmy's Jimmy, Dylans my little brov so I have to look after him, Esme can't stop scaring, I guess now I know how Dani felt" Rich said**

**"****Who's Dani?" Kait asked as Rich got his tablet and a face came up on the screen**

**"****Hey Dani" Rich said**

**"****Hey Rich who's this?" Kait said**

**"****This is Kait her dads the new groundskeeper here" Rich said**

**"****Hey" Kait said as she got a text**

**"****Oh I gotta go nice to meet you Dani….bye Rich" Kait said as she got up and left**

**"****Is she gone?" Dani said as Rich nodded**

**"****She's pretty Rich" Dani said**

**"****Yeh I know" Rich said**

**"****Ask her out" Dani said as Rich shut the tablet off**

**~Later On In The Kitchen~**

**Rich, Kait and Jimmy were sat down**

**"****So Kait have a boyfriend?" Jimmy said**

**"****No" Kait said with a scared look on her face**

**"****Want one?" Jimmy said as she pushed him over and he fell off his chair**

**"****Meant that" Jimmy said as Kait and Rich laughed**

**The End**

**So Please Write Reviews Of What You Think Would Love To Know It's Very Similar To My Other So Tell Me What You Think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2- POLTERGHOST

**Ok So This Is Chapter 2 And Kait Is Still Getting Used To The Castle**

**POLTERGHOST**

**Kait was walking around the castle trying to find the bathroom when some head banging music began to play as she covered here ears she saw a blue thing at the top of the stairs which came straight towards her and knocked her out**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Everyone except for Dylan was in the kitchen just messing about and relaxing before a hard day of Bogmoor FM and business plotting just as Dylan ran in**

**"****Hey guys it's Kait she's unconscious" Dylan said running out as everyone followed**

**~At The Bottom Of Stairs~**

**Kait was lay at the bottom of the stairs unconscious and they all gathered around her**

**"****What are we supposed to do?" Dylan asked**

**"****Everyone just put some pillows on the couch in the library" Rich said**

**"****Why?" Jimmy asked**

**"****So Kait can lie on the couch until she can regain consciousness" Rich said as everyone ran upstairs. As he looked at Kait wondering what to do just then he lifted Kait up and carried her upstairs to the library and placed her on the couch**

**"****There we go now we just wait, why don't we all take shifts until she wakes up, I'll take the first one" Rich said as they all left and Rich sat down on a bean bag looking at her**

**~2 Hours Later~**

**It was Gabe's shift and Kait suddenly woke up and Gabe ran over to her**

**"****Kait don't sit up lie down" Gabe said "Hold on I'll get the others" Gabe said poofing out then a few seconds later he poofed back in and Rich and Jimmy ran in**

**"****What happened?" Kait asked**

**"****We don't know all we know is you've been our for 2 hours" Rich said**

**"****All I remember is that I was trying to find the bathroom cause I kept getting lost then someone played loud music and there was a blue thing at the top of the stairs which went right through me, then I just woke up" Kait said**

**"****Polterghost" Jimmy and Rich said**

**"****Polter….wha…" Kait said confused**

**"****Polterghost, Esme and Gabe aren't the only ghost there's this blue thing which hates loud noises but it's not dangerous" Jimmy said**

**"****Nice Kait said sitting up "Ok I'm getting a drink it might get rid of my headache" Kait said walking out and Rich following her**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait enters and grabs a drink out of the fridge then sits down as Rich enters**

**"****You sure your ok?" Rich asked**

**"****I'm fine really, I just have a slight headache" Kait said as she stood up and began to exit when she stopped**

**"****I feel dizzy" Kait said as Rich stood up and Kait fell into his arms**

**"****Looks like your not ok" Rich said "Come on" Rich said as she took one step and fell again**

**"****I don't think I can make it upstairs Rich I can barely take a step" Kait said as Rich picked Kait up and began to carry her as she had her arms around his neck**

**~In The Library~**

**Jimmy and Gabe are in there playing on the video game, well Jimmy was and Gabe was questioning the video game when Rich walke din carrying Kait**

**"****What happened?" Jimmy asked**

**"****She felt dizzy and fell luckily I caught her but she couldn't take a step so I had to carry her" Rich said placing her on the couch**

**"****Jimmy get her an ice pack" Rich said as he left and came back minutes later passing it to Rich who passed it to Kait**

**"****Thanks" Kait said bashing it on her head**

**"****Ok your not leaving this couch" Rich said**

**~In The Studio~**

**Rich is sat in the studio mixing tracks when Kait enters and leans against the wall**

**"****Thought Jimmy was watching you" Rich asked**

**"****He was until he went to get a sandwich" Kait said**

**~Library~**

**Jimmy enters with a sandwich seeing Kait is gone**

**"****Oh come on" Jimmy said**

**~Studio~**

**Rich laughed**

**"****I swear he never stops eating" Rich said as he saw Kait leaning**

**"****You can't stand proper yet can you" Rich said as he grabbed a chair and put it next to him "Here sit" He said as she sat down next to him**

**"****I know I can't proper but it's so boring lying on a couch all day" Kait said "So what you doing?" Kait asked**

**"****Just editing something" Rich said**

**"****What's something?" Kait asked as Rich avoided the question; just then she grabbed the headphones and put them on**

**"****Kait" Rich said as she was listening to what was playing and then took them off**

**"****Is this you?" Kait asked**

**"****Yes" Rich said**

**"****Rich your voice is amazing I didn't know you could sing" Kait asked**

**"****It never came up" Rich said as he took the headphones of Kait and placed them round his neck as they both smiled at each other when Jimmy walked in**

**"****Kait what happened?" Jimmy asked**

**"****You went for a sandwich I went for a walk" Kait said**

**"****Your supposed to stay on the couch come on" Jimmy said as Kait got up and left when he pointed to Rich then Kait who had left and put his thumbs up**

**~In The Library~**

**Kait is lied on the couch and Jimmy is playing a video game**

**"****So Kait what do you think of Rich?" Jimmy asks**

**"****He's nice why?" Kait said**

**"****What kind of nice friend nice or more than a friend nice?" Jimmy asks**

**"****Jimmy what are you up to?" Kait asked**

**"****Nothing I'm just wondering cause it's the way you look at each other even when he first met you at the door but had no clue who you were" Jimmy said**

**"****Are you saying Rich likes me?" Kait asked just then Rich walks in**

**"****Hey guys what you talking about?" Rich asked as there was an awkward silence**

**"****I was telling Kait that I could fit 3 big sandwiches in my mouth" Jimmy said**

**"****Riveting" Rich said as he picked up a controller and began to play as Kait's head fell back on the couch with thoughts running through her mind**

**~The Next Day In The Kitchen~**

**Rich is sat at the table when Kait walks in**

**"****Hey feeling better today?" Rich asked**

**"****Yes just remind me to stay away when there's loud noises" Kait said as they both laughed and then it went silent**

**"****Thank Rich" Kait said**

**"****For what?" Rich asked**

**"****Just for making sure I was all right yesterday" Kait said**

**"****No probs" Rich said as Kait got up to leave but turned back and went to give Rich a kiss on the cheek then left**

**Hope Everyone Enjoyed My New Chapter Please Tell Me What You Think xxx**


	3. Chapter 3-The Truth

**Ok So This Is My Third Chapter This Is Where Kait And Rich Might Get Together xxx**

**The Truth**

**~In The Library~**

**Kait is sat down on the couch watching TV when Jimmy walks in**

**"****Hey Kait" Jimmy said**

**"****Hey Jimmy we never finished our conversation about Rich" Kait said**

**"****Where were we?" Jimmy asked**

**"****I asked you if he likes me cause you kinda pointed it out like he did" Kait asked**

**"****If your so bothered go ask him yourself" Jimmy said**

**"****Ok" Kait said as she left**

**"****Oh no" Jimmy said running after her**

**~In The Studio~**

**Rich was sat at the deck when Kait walked in and lean against the wall**

**"****Hey Rich" Kait said**

**"****Hey Kait what's up?" Rich asked**

**"****Nothing much it's just Jimmy kinda pointed out to me that you like me is that true?" Kait asked**

**"****No" Rich said as Kait left and Jimmy ran in and Rich through something at him**

**"****Why did you tell her that?" Rich asked**

**"****Cause you do" Jimmy said**

**"****Well I'm not gonna tell her that" Rich said as he left**

**"****Nice one Jimmy" Jimmy said talking to himself**

**~In The Corridor~**

**Kait was walking around trying to find the studio as she walked in a room, and it was Rich's room seeing Rich lying on the bed**

**"****Sorry I keep getting lost in this place I was looking for the studio" Kait said as Rich sat up**

**"****It's ok I kept getting lost when I came here" Rich said as Kait laughed**

**"****Look Kait about before" Rich said getting up as Rich began to speak Dylan ran in**

**"****Rich…hey Kait…..Rich!" Dylan said**

**"****What's wrong brov?" Rich asked**

**"****I can't find Trafford anywhere" Dylan said**

**"****Do you want me to help you find him" Kait asked**

**"****Yeh can you as well Rich?" Dylan asked**

**"****Well I have to…." Rich said**

**"****Plllleeeeaaasssseeeee" Dylan said as he looked at Kait as she was smiling at him**

**"****Ok" Rich nodded as they all ran out of the bedroom**

**~Everywhere~**

**Rich, Kait and Dylan where running around the castle trying to find Trafford Dylan's pet dragon as they looked in every room and under every object they couldn't find him**

**~In The Garden~**

**Kait decided to think outside the box and check around the garden for Trafford, so she went around looking in the bushes and the grass when she finally found Trafford near the pond**

**"****Hey there little guy come on let's get you back to Dylan" Kait said as she walked away**

**~Rich's And Dylan's Room~**

**Rich and Dylan are sat on Rich's bed**

**"****It's ok Dylan we'll get you a new dragon" Rich said**

**"****I don't want a new dragon I want Trafford" Dylan said, just then Kait walked in holding Trafford**

**"****Look who I found wondering near the pond" Kait said**

**"****TRAFFORD!" Rich shouted as he went to take it of Kait then ran out and she giggled**

**"****Thanks Kait" Rich said with a smile**

**"****Sure anytime" Kait said as she smiled and left**

**~In The Library~**

**Jimmy is dancing all over the room when Rich enters**

**"****Hey Rich" Jimmy said whilst flipping**

**"****Hey" Rich said**

**"****I know that tone and that's not a good tone" Jimmy said**

**"****What tone is it then?" Rich asked**

**"****The tone when you need to get something off your chest" Jimmy said looking at Rich**

**"****This is about Kait isn't it?" Jimmy asked as Rich nodded**

**"****It's just she's amazing, I can't stop thinking about her since we met, and telling her I didn't like her was hard" Rich said**

**"****Then tell her" Jimmy said as Rich left**

**"****Dr. Jimmy helps again" He said as she spun but fell**

**"****Meant that" Jimmy said**

**~At The Entrance~**

**Knock Knock**

**Kait goes to open the door when Rich runs in, but Kait opens the door and stood there is **

**"****Claire" Kait said surprised as her friend gives her a massive hug**

**"****What are you doing here?" Kait asked**

**"****Well you said you lived in Bogmoor now and I went to your house to surprise you but your dad said you were here" Claire said**

**"****Come on in" Kait said as she walked in and Kait shut the door and saw Rich behind her**

**"****That ok with you Rich?" Kait asked**

**"****Sure" Rich said as he nodded**

**"****Claire this is Rich he owns the castle" Kait explained**

**"****Hey" Rich said**

**"****Come on I'll go introduce you to everyone" Kait said as Claire walked out and she stood facing Rich**

**"****Thanks" Kait said as she left**

**~In The Library~**

**Kait and Claire enter as Jimmy is dancing**

**"****Jimmy" Kait says as he carries on**

**"****Jimmy!" Kait says a bit louder**

**"****JIMMY!" Kait shouts as Jimmy stops**

**"****Oh hey Kait" Jimmy said as he saw another girl stood beside her**

**"****Who's this?" Jimmy asked**

**"****My friend Claire" Kait said**

**"****Hi" Claire said as Jimmy just stared at her**

**"****Ok I'm gonna get us a drink, Jimmy can I trust you not to be an idiot" Kait said as he just stared at Claire**

**"****Take that as a no then" Kait said then left**

**~In The Kitchen~**

**Kait enters the kitchen getting two drinks when she sees Rich and smiles at him**

**"****Can I ask you something?" Rich asked **

**"****You can try" Kait said sitting down next to him**

**"****Well when you thanked me for being nice to you when you were ill that day" Rich said**

**"****I wasn't ill, that polterghost knocked me out, carry on" Kait said**

**"****The way you thanked me" Rich said as Kait rolled her eyes**

**"****It didn't mean anything" Kait said**

**"****Then you could do it again and it wouldn't matter" Rich said pointing to his cheek, as Kait leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek to prove she didn't like him Rich turned his head and they ended up kissing on the lips, as they let go Kait was surprised as she got up and left, just then she popped her head round the door**

**"****Told you it didn't mean anything" Kait said as she left**

**(By the way it did mean something to them both but they were playing it cool)**

**~Outside The Castle~**

**Claire had gone and Kait was leaving the castle to go home when Rich ran after her**

**"****Kait" Rich said**

**"****Yeh" Kait said turning around**

**"****Is this about earlier?" Kait said**

**"****Look Kait about what I said before about that I didn't like you…..that's not true I do Kait and ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you" Rich said as Kait looked at him and smiled**

**"****Well then" Kait said "Guess there's only one thing to do" Kait said**

**"****What's that?" Rich said confused**

**"****This" Kait said as she wrapped her arms around Rich's neck and his hand on her waist as she began to kiss him but stopped**

**"****I like you too" Kait said as they hugged each other**

**That's The End Of Chapter 3 Hope You Guys Liked It Please Review And Tell Me What You Think, What You Like, What Could Be Improved xxx**


End file.
